A number of medical retinal protocols have been conducted at the NEI clinical center. Many are phase 1 studies while others are studies in the screening and evaluation and treatment protocol. These provide patients for screening for trials and epidemiologic studies conducted by the Division of Epidemiology and Clinical Applications. These include the followup of Age-Related Eye Disease Study (AREDS2) and AREDS2 follow-up, lucentis or avastin (anti-VEGF therapy) for treatment of diabetic macular edema, while lucentis for a study of high speed indocyanine green angiography for age-related macular degeneration, treatment with microglial inhibitors for diabetic retinopathy and retinovascular occlusions, treatments for central serous retinopathy, and genetic studies of age-related macular degeneration. We have also had a biobank protocol where we would collect DNA and blood for a number of retinovascular diseases. We are also beginning a collaboration with the NINDS on evaluating the fundus of patients with Alzheimer's disease and with NINDS on HIV ocular findings in those with HIV associated neurodegeneration.